Woah, Seymour
by Littleshopofaudrey
Summary: Kind of a sequel to "Woah, Audrey." Seymour introduces Audrey to some new things in the bedroom.


"Woah, Audrey…"

With that, she decided to rise from her kneeling position in front of him and instead sit next to him on their double bed. Sure, Ricky and Lucy made it look cute but the twin beds lasted a little under a month before some changes had to be made. After all, they could barely keep their hands off of one another; separate beds were just pure torture.

"So...you liked it?" She asked smiling, wanting to triple check that she hadn't done anything wrong.

Seymour was still a little speechless. "Liked it?!" He sputtered. "You are the most wonderful person who's ever lived. What do you even call that?!" Seymour Krelborn: botanical genius, oral sex amateur.

Audrey was so taken by Seymour's innocence, she chuckled softly and put her hand to her mouth. "Sweetie, I think it has a lot of names." She suddenly got a little more serious and took his hands in hers. "As long as you liked it, I'll do it whenever you want. All I want is to make you happy, Seymour. I love you." She placed a soft kiss on his lips.

He began to softly rub his thumb over her hand. "Audrey, because of you, I'm the happiest man alive." He went quiet and stared at the ground. "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything!" Audrey replied instantly.

Seymour took a breath and looked into her brown eyes. "Do I make you happy? Happy in the way you've just made me?"

Audrey hated seeing Seymour's moments of self doubt, she wanted him to see himself the way she saw him. She would just have to reassure him every day until he did. She tentatively took his face in her hands, "Seymour, you have nothing to worry about. You're incredible." She wasn't lying. He was just so gentle and compassionate and sensitive. They were both givers rather than takers in that regard but they were making it work.

After a slight pause, Seymour furrowed his brows and asked "Can I do that to you?"

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"That thing you just did…" Seymour involuntarily smiled at the memory of something that happened not even two minutes prior.

She blushed and glanced downwards. "Seymour, I-I don't have a…"

"Oh! O-of course, I-I know!" He stuttered. "But…with my mouth? To you?"

"Oh…" No man had ever asked her that before. They were rarely interested in her pleasure, how she felt. She was just a play thing to them, almost an inanimate object. She was overcome with trepidation, fear of giving herself so openly to another person in a way she never had before then it hit her. This is how Seymour must've felt so many times throughout their relationship. Their first kiss was his first kiss. The first time they made love was the first time he had made love. To top it all off, he had just experienced his first blow job with her. Then she thought about how she didn't have many firsts left and would love to experience one with the love of her life.

He could sense some hesitation on her part. "But only if you want me to! Please don't feel like you have to say yes, this is entirely your decision!"

After a few more moments of overthinking, Audrey took a deep breath. "Sure."

He felt a strange sense of determination overcome him. He wasn't just doing this to repay a favor, he truly wanted her to feel good. With his newfound sense of courage, he kissed her while simultaneously guiding her to lie down on their bed. He hovered over her for a few minutes, just kissing her, just appreciating her. He shimmied down the bed in a somewhat awkward, clumsy manner that Audrey found endearing nonetheless. This was all so new to her. She lay flat on her back not knowing what to do for once.

Seymour sat at her feet, contemplating what to do. He was just as clueless as Audrey when it came to this particular act. They stared at each other blankly for a few moments until Seymour broke the silence. "Here…" He took her foot and moved it slightly further up the bed then repeated the motion with her other foot, leaving her lying back with her legs parted. He slowly guided her nightgown up her thighs, stroking her smooth, porcelain skin with each move.

She closed her eyes as he did so. Partly because of how soothing it felt but also because she had never felt this vulnerable around Seymour before. She felt completely on display, because she was.

He kissed up her thighs until he reached his desired destination. With that, he gently inserted his tongue inside of her and began to move rhythmically. Audrey didn't really know what to make of it, it truly was a strange and interesting new sensation. After a minute, he looked up at her to see she was still in the same stiff position, eyes clasped shut. "Does that feel okay?"

She opened her eyes and looked down at him, deciding honesty was the best way to go. "It doesn't feel bad...but it-it feels a little odd."

He stopped, unsure of what to do next. All he knew is that he wanted to leave her feeling the way she had left him. "Hmm...just tell me when okay?"

"When what?" Before she got an answer, she felt Seymour's mouth back on her but exploring the surrounding area of her downstairs. He had moved a little to the left, a little to the right, down a bit. He started to move a little further up then the strangest thing happened.

Audrey let out a squeak, not unlike the one that escaped her lips when she found out that Seymour had named a bizarre plant after her and only her. He tried to remember exactly where his tongue had just flicked over. He moved back around until, sure enough, she squeaked again. He had finally found the spot. His tongue began to slowly traced the area, like a gentle dance, until he felt a hand with long polished nails hold the back of his head in place and push a little.

"Seymour, keep going!" She was breathless and thrashing around on the bed, something he'd never seen her do before. He quickened his pace and she tightened her grip on his matted curls until she let out what could only be described as a scream and flung her body back, utterly exhausted.

He pulled her nightgown down past her thighs, worried about protecting her modesty even after that. He straightened his glasses and smiled at her. "I've never seen you like that before! Did you like it?"

She hadn't moved. She just lay flat out and trying to catch her breath. "Woah, Seymour…"


End file.
